


so (on my own head) be it

by braigwen_s



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Anglo-Irish Relations, Angst, Reference to Fantasy Equivalent of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Prince Duncan has a lot of decisions he needs to make.  Not least among them, the risks posed by the mysterious Hibernian who saved his life, and who Crowley says that he can trust.
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn & Halt O'Carrick, Duncan & Crowley Meratyn, Duncan & Halt O'Carrick
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	so (on my own head) be it

**Author's Note:**

> It really doesn't make sense that Duncan, even if he was naive in TaG, accepted Halt without qualms.

“He says,” said Duncan, “nothing about his background, he only gives a nonsense last name, he’s jumpy around authority.” The quill he was toying with in his hands bent in two, probably irreparably. Crowley and Arald both glanced only momentarily at this before deciding to ignore it. He was the crown prince, after all, and this was a very serious discussion. Arald would be hoping to remain in royal favour as a trusted advisor, and Crowley wanted something from him. It did not benefit either to comment. “And, perhaps most damningly for a potential King’s Ranger – I say ‘perhaps,’ because all of these are pretty damning – he shows no respect for positions of royalty.”

“Not to mention,” said Arald, “he’s a Hibernian.” There was such weight to his tone that Crowley suspected that he was gently mocking Duncan.

Duncan threw Arald a glance, as if to say that was the least of their worries. “That can be changed. The question I’m asking is if it should.”

“Your highness,” said Crowley, yet again, “I can vouch for Halt’s character.”

“You,” said Duncan, yet again, “and who else?”

This was a tricky situation. There were other Rangers who would willingly put their names forward, and in fact Arald would too, but the truth of the matter was that none of them had known Halt long enough to be credible referees. “Pritchard would have,” said Crowley.

“Yes,” said Duncan, “so you say.” He took in a deep breath. “Alright,” he said, “I’ll do it. But if he goes wrong, it’s on your head.”

Crowley beamed at him. “I thought you might see it my way, your highness.”

Duncan, the king of two decades, looked down at the quill he’d signed the banishment order with. It hand snapped in two between his fingers. “You said,” he told Crowley. “You vouched for him.”

The Commandant knelt before him, his green eyes red and swollen from tears. “I know. It’s on my head.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, toss a comment to your author.


End file.
